Eyes of Blood
by anime-hyena
Summary: Set at the time of Gaiden, another character is placed in the care of Kenren. *CoMpLEted* R&R much appreciated. This is my first fic so it might suck, so don't blame me!
1. Eyes and Hair like his

"Kanzeon Bosatsu Sama!"  
  
The goddess looked up from her book. "What is it now?"  
  
The sergeant barked out his report. "We have found another creature much alike Sen Taisen."  
  
Kanzeon's eyebrows quirked up with interest. "Another one?"  
  
"Yes milady."  
  
The sergeant motioned behind him. Two soldiers (who looked extremely tired) brought forward a girl with red hair and red eyes. She had three youkai control device rings on her fingers. The goddess noted that the girl had been heavily shackled, and that her eyes were smoldering with hatred towards the people who had caught her. The rings were also one of the most powerful ones in heaven (other than Goku's) and the fact that she needed three, showed how strong she really was.  
  
The sergeant inquired, "What shall we do with her, Milady."  
  
The goddess leaned back in her throne and mused with herself. The child's hair and eye color had already reminded her of a certain swearing friend of her nephew's, and the child could not be left in the mortal's world to wreak havoc, so she finally made up her mind. For the good of the world, and to annoy the hell out of Kenren.  
  
"Send for Kenren," she ordered to one of her servants. "Tell him to report here immediately." "At once, milady."  
  
The sergeant looked shocked. "Surely you aren't thinking of placing this girl in that, that man's care!"  
  
"Why not?" Kanzeon replied smugly. "It'll be interesting."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few minutes later, Kenren marched into the Kanzeon's hall, wearing the expression of a man who's very annoyed.  
  
"Alright. What do you want?" He was obviously wary of that Kanzeon was out to drive him up the wall. After all, she was a tricky one.  
  
She smirked. "I'm placing the care of this girl in your hands." She answered, motioning to the child in front of her.  
  
Kenren's face registered his confusion and his anger. "You can't be serious!" he yelled. He looked at the girl. She was starting to look slightly rejected and also annoyed. The look on her face however was more to the lonely side, as if she felt that she was loved by no one and did not belong anywhere. Just one look at those wine colored eyes wrenched his heart.  
  
Seeing his eyes soften as he looked at the girl, the goddess simply said to him, " I don't care if you hate this assignment, but if I don't get a worthy guardian for her, we'll have to somehow get rid of her, because without guidance, she's capable of destroying all of heaven and the mortal world."  
  
She saw him flash an annoyed look at her, but his only answer was, "Che, fine. I'll do it. But what's her name?"  
  
That was something Kanzeon hadn't thought of. "Why don't you decide?" "Fine, fine," he sighed as he held up his hands in submission. " Can she talk?" The girl at last spoke up. "Yes, I can talk. Now can you people get these god damn chains off me!?"  
  
Her guards made no move to get them off, so she broke them off. Literally. As the others gaped in shock, Kenren just grinned and bowed to the girl. "My name is Kenren Taishou, but you can just call me Kenren. Now, if you will please follow me I'll get you away from the horror of this company."  
  
An amused look passed her eyes as she replied to him, "So good to see someone who talks normal." With that the two left the hall of the goddess and went off to find the girl some decent clothes. 


	2. New Friends

I'm sorry if you hate this but I'm just ranting on like a real weirdo and I feel real sorry for you people who hate me writing this but it's my first one so please don't kill me and R&R is much appreciated! I'm also sorry that the first chapter was so short.  
  
ANYWAY! On with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"'Scuse me ma'am," Kenren asked as he poked his head into the ladies tailor's shop. "Could you help my little friend here? She just came into heaven and she needs some decent clothes."  
  
The woman looked up from her tasks to have a look at the girl standing behind Kenren, and smiled. "Of course. Come on in, and sir, um ahem, I think you should go out while I take her body measurements."  
  
Kenren blushed slightly and mumbled something or another and went off to the library.  
  
The woman turned to the girl and politely asked, "Could you please take off your clothes? I need your measurements to make the new ones."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Kenren arrived at the library, he quietly made his way inside, so as to not disturb anyone nearby. Once he was inside, he made his way to Tenpou's desk, knowing that the Marshall would probably sense that he was there.  
  
Tenpou looked up from his pile of books. His green eyes seemed to laugh at Kenren, because his face showed that he was not exactly happy of whatever might have happened.  
  
"My, my, you certainly look angry," he said, not at all trying to hide his amusement from his face.  
  
Kenren just snorted. "Kanzeon gave me a new assignment. I have to look after some kid whose sorta like Goku, 'cept she's a bit smarter."  
  
"Hmm." Tenpou looked fit to burst. "So, where is she?"  
  
Kenren looked up at his friend. "She's getting fitted for some new clothes."  
  
" Ah, what's her name?"  
  
Kenren chuckled a bit as he replied, "She doesn't have one. That almighty goddess is making me decide what it should be."  
  
Tenpou gave a laugh at that. Kenren was not the kind of person you could count on to make any good names for anything. Heck, if he had been the one to name Goku, he would have called him Saru.  
  
After that, the two just lounged about, flicking through some books, and idly chatting. Finally Kenren decided that the girl should be done by then, so he and Tenpou made their way to the tailor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once they reached the tailor, the girl stepped outside, dressed in her new clothes. Kenren liked her taste. ;)  
  
She wore a short, extremely short, green Chinese styled dress, which, unlike the normal ones, was buckled at the neck, and opened up to show (ahem) some of her cleavage. She also wore short, skin tight, black pants underneath the dress. The tailor must have been able to make shoes, because the girl now had a brown pair of sturdy boots that only went a bit past her ankles. At some point, she had acquired a green ribbon to tie her hair up in a ponytail.  
  
Tenpou whistled softly as he caught full sight of her. She heard it, and turned to face them, and grinned mischievously once she saw Kenren.  
  
"So, whaddya think?"  
  
Kenren just winked at her as he replied, "I like your style."  
  
Tenpou quickly introduced himself and upon meeting him, the girl looked even happier. Kenren guessed that this was because now she had another friend.  
  
"So. Wanna meet some more of my friends?" he asked.  
  
She grinned at him. "Sure!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Konzen! I'm hungry!"  
  
A muscle twitched in Konzen's forehead. It was the tenth time that hour that Goku had said those words.  
  
"Ne, Konzen! Did you hear me? I'm so-"  
  
"Urusai!" he yelled, hitting the kid across his head.  
  
"Oi, Konzen!" a familiar voice drawled through the open doorway. Kenren of course, accompanied by Tenpou.  
  
He went on. "I came to introduce you to my new charge." With that he stepped away from the door, revealing a girl with wine colored hair and eyes, so much like Kenren's that they could have been siblings.  
  
Konzen raised an eyebrow. "Who's this?"  
  
Kenren replied, "This is another little terror that was-OW!" He suddenly yelled out as the girl punched him in the stomach.  
  
"I am not a terror!" she retorted, ignoring his grunts of pain.  
  
Goku jumped out of nowhere in front of her with a big adorable smile on his face. "Hi! I'm Goku! What's your name?"  
  
She merely grinned. "I don't have one, but still, nice to meet you."  
  
Konzen looked up at Kenren. "She doesn't have a name?"  
  
Kenren scratched his head while he grinned and said, "Your fluffed up aunt didn't think of one, so she's making me name her."  
  
Konzen snorted at that. "It figures."  
  
"Actually, I thought up one just now."  
  
Everyone in the small room turned to stare at Tenpou.  
  
"I was thinking of 'Heyana.' It's an old name, but it suits her, don't you think?"  
  
The girl smiled. "I like that name."  
  
Kenren clapped his hands together and called out, "Okay, so it's settled. From now on, your name's gonna be Heyana."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. A good ole picnic!

Thank you to those people who sent me the reviews! ( Much greatly appreciated! Anyway, I'm trying to make these chapters longer, so please don't kill me! ANYWAY. On with the third chapter!  
  
Konzen sat, musing over Kenren's new responsibility. At least the girl had a name now. He looked over to where she and Goku were playing. While Goku ran around as fast as he could, she would chase him, and somehow always catch him. Then they would get into a wrestling match, taunting each other even though she was already sitting on his back, pinning him to the ground. Unlike Goku though. Heyana looked to have been about 19 or 20 years old, but she still had that innocent look on her face mixed with pure mischief.  
  
"Oi! Konzen!"  
  
Yet again, the loud, drawl from Kenren. He was holding a bag full to the brim, with food, and in the other hand, his trademark, a bottle of wine.  
  
Konzen just gave him his customary glare. "You have too much free time these days."  
  
Kenren smirked in reply.  
  
Heyana and Goku looked up from their wrestling match.  
  
"Kenichan!" they both yelled, promptly jumping on him. He toppled over with a loud, very loud thump.  
  
"Ow! You little brats! Get offa me!" he yelled at them, trying, without success, to cover his grin.  
  
"Aw, has the great Taishou got a soft spot for kids?" Konzen snickered from his desk.  
  
Kenren just scratched his head, grinning ruefully. It was true that he loved the two kids, and that he really didn't mind getting toppled over in their show of affection. It had almost been a week since Heyana had been placed in his care, but she hung around Goku more, so they could play, since Nataku's father was keeping a tight watch on him. Since she was female, they had given her a separate room from the renowned 'Erotic' Taishou, but her room was right next to his.  
  
"My, my, aren't we a bit cozy."  
  
Everyone turned to see Tenpou, doing his best to hide a smile.  
  
Heyana promptly went over to grin at him. "Ne, ne, Tenichan, can we have a picnic?"  
  
He smiled at her. It was hard not to, since she was so adorable. "Where did you have in mind?" She replied, " Umm, how about that place that those so called 'royal guards' brought me from?"  
  
Tenpou's expression changed to one who was in deep thought. "Hmm, I guess we could. after all, it's not like there's any type of danger there."  
  
Kenren grinned. "I guess I'll be needin' more sake and wine."  
  
Goku looked anxiously at Konzen. "Ne, Konzen, can you come too?"  
  
Konzen was about to say no, but when he saw Goku's eyes, and Heyana's eyes, he changed his mind. "Fine, fine."  
  
"Yaho!" The two kids yelled, giving each other a high five.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a short while, the small group trekked through a forest in the mortal world, Heyana bounding ahead, with Goku close behind her.  
  
"It's here!" she yelled.  
  
They emerged into a wide beautiful clearing. It had a lake in the middle and many flowers surrounding it. Heyana was sitting at the lake's edge staring intently at the waters surface.  
  
Tenpou questioned her, "Heyana, daijoubu deska?"  
  
She looked up and smiled. " 'Course I'm okay."  
  
Goku darted quickly behind her and pushed her in, but she grabbed his shirt, so they both fell.  
  
Goku's head popped out of the water first. When Heyana's head appeared, she was holding a large blue tinted orb in her teeth.  
  
She swam very quickly and gracefully to the others and spat the gem out.  
  
"Ne, Kenichan, you want this?"  
  
He walked over and took a closer look at the orb. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
She replied, "It's a pearl that I had in my hand when I was born. I hid it in this lake to keep it safe, but you can have it."  
  
Tenpou gazed at the pearl, obviously trying to remember where he had ever heard of blue pearls that were as large as a baby's fist.  
  
"Isn't that a dragon's pearl?" Konzen asked, walking up next to Kenren.  
  
Goku looked quizzically at his owner. "What's that?" he asked Heyana.  
  
She looked skyward and scratched her head as she replied, "Umm. I think it's supposed to be one of those pearls that the dragons usually hold in one of their claws. Some people say that it's supposed to bring real good luck to anyone who has one."  
  
"Heee."  
  
Kenren stared hard at Heyana. "Are you sure you want to give this to me?"  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes seeming to pierce his soul. She grinned. " 'Course! You need all the luck you can get, since that fluffed up bitch is starting to get annoyed with your attitude."  
  
He sneered at her. "And your attitude's not pissing her off?"  
  
Once more she grinned at him as she replied, "Even if I am, she wouldn't dare hurt me, 'cause I can hurt her worse."  
  
Tenpou suddenly looked interested. "How?" he asked politely.  
  
Heyana for the first time in front of them, looked down, her head hanging as if she was thoroughly depressed.  
  
"Even gods can be killed, or tortured," she whispered. "I was created for that reason by, by the one who made them. I was supposed to be the one to constantly remind them that they were not the most powerful things in the universe."  
  
A silence fell over the clearing. An innocent looking girl was supposed to be the one to do such cruel things, things that she didn't want to do.  
  
Kenren looked up and clapped his hands together. "Well, is this supposed to be a picnic or what?"  
  
The others stared at him, and everyone started to smile, except for Konzen of course, but his eyes seemed to look less depressed.  
  
Heyana grinned and dunked Goku's head in the water, and yet again, they started their little wrestling matches, just this time, it was in water.  
  
Tenpou and Kenren laughed at them as they set up the picnic area. Konzen just snorted and pulled out the newspaper he had reserved just for this.  
  
A few minutes later, something green, wet and slimy hit Konzen in the back of his head. Furious he looked around, and saw Heyana and Goku smiling innocently at him. He slowly stood up. Reaching a hand to the mess in his hair, he gave the two elementals a glare. As soon as he touched the clump in his hair, he knew it was watercress, so once he had hold of it away from his hair, he ran after Goku and Heyana.  
  
Heyana ran into the lake and swam quickly away to the middle of it. Goku however, was rooted to the spot, because Konzen never ran. And so, he was grabbed by the back of his shirt, and his owner shoved the watercress in his wide and gaping mouth.  
  
Kenren was rolling around on the ground, clutching his belly as he laughed at the sight of the blond god fighting with a saru. Tenpou was also laughing, but he was not rolling around. He called out to the three others (excluding Kenren), "Lunch is ready!"  
  
"Food!? Where!?!" Goku yelled as he ran towards the picnic basket. Someone with wet hand, grabbed him around his waist, and carried him the rest of the way to Tenpou. When Goku looked up, he saw it was Heyana with a big grin on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When lunch was done, the five lazed around the clearing. Kenren and Tenpou seemed to be in a drinking match, and both were getting redder and redder in the face. Konzen was reading again, and Goku was sleeping. Heyana was lying on her back, staring at the sky.  
  
When she saw that it was getting dark, she called over to Konzen, since the other's were too drunk to notice, "I think we should be getting back by now."  
  
Konzen looked up from his paper. "How are we going to get the drunks up there?" he asked.  
  
She thought for a moment and said, "How about you hold saru, help me with Kenichan, and I'll carry Tenichan."  
  
Konzen lifted up an eyebrow. "You sure you can carry Tenpou?"  
  
A grin.  
  
He sighed. "Fine, fine."  
  
So they set out to clean up the picnic, and finally (somehow) managed to get back to Heaven.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors note: Right. I know that probably sucked, but still!!! Don't get angry at me, people! Like I said, this is my first fic! Reviews much appreciated. 


	4. Godly 'Urges'

Hello to you people yet again, and I know that you guys think that I have too much free time to be righting so much in just two days but, hell, whatever, it's my holiday and I have nothing better to do.  
  
So here it is.  
  
"Ne, Kenren."  
  
Kenren looked over to Heyana, who was staring at one of Tenpou's books.  
  
"Nani?" he asked, wondering what could possibly be on her mind.  
  
Her eyes still blank she asked, "Why does another lady always come out of your room each morning after you've been drunk the night before?"  
  
Kenren fell off his chair. Of all the things she did notice, this had to be one of them.  
  
He started blushing, badly. "Um, uh. let's just say, a god has urges occasionally."  
  
Heyana turned her head towards his face, grinning evilly. "So those 'occasional urges' tend to inflict you a lot, huh? So much that it should be a, how do you say it? Normal occurrence, perhaps?"  
  
Now Kenren was really getting uncomfortable. He did not like the look on her face. "Pretty much."  
  
"So normal, that no one would mind to find out the names of most of those women?"  
  
This time Kenren passed out. When he recovered, he found himself in his bed with Heyana holding his hand protectively in hers while she sat sleeping with her head on the bed.  
  
For once Kenren noticed the way her wine colored hair seemed to be made of silk, and how smooth her tanned skin was. He could see her face, and in sleep, it seemed so. gentle, calm and innocent. Not to mention damn beautiful.  
  
Suddenly, very suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she looked up to see him awake, and asked, "I guess that now you're awake, you'll want something to drink to ease the headache? After all," she grinned. "You fell head first on marble."  
  
Kenren winced when he felt a light headache spread throughout his skull. He nodded and said, "Okay, you're right, now please get me some strong wine."  
  
Heyana's grin grew wider. "Are you sure you don't want me to get you one of those ladies for tonight?"  
  
Cheeky. Very cheeky.  
  
He scowled at her, but she knew that he didn't mean it, even though he replied, "You are starting to get on my nerves, you little water rat."  
  
Now she held up her hand, and started ticking off each finger as she recited all her names for him. "Let's see now, umm, horny good for nothing, absolutely useless, constantly drunk, bad mouthed, nicotine drenched, unable to swim in the shallowest part of a pool that doesn't even reach my ankles-"  
  
"Enough already!!!"  
  
Heyana flashed him another smile. "I'll go and get that wine now, and any ladies that I find on the way back."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After she had left an extremely drunk Kenren in the care of a sexy lady, Heyana walked over to Konzen's office, hoping to catch Goku.  
  
"Hi Konzen!" she called when she saw him in his chair.  
  
He looked up from his newspaper, grunted and started reading again. "Where's your owner?"  
  
Heyana just grinned cheerfully and replied, "He's drunk and getting his brains screwed out."  
  
Another grunt. "Sounds like him."  
  
Heyana looked around. "Ne, Konzen, where's Goku?"  
  
Yet again, the grunt. "In the library."  
  
"Sankyu!" She waved and ran out towards the library.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Goku, could you please get that book out of your mouth?" Tenpou asked the saru, smiling all the way.  
  
Goku immediately spat the book out. "This one?"  
  
"HIIIIIIIII SAAAAARUUUUUUUU!!!" Heyana yelled as she tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Ow!" Goku yelled. "I'm going to get you for that, Heyana!" Tenpou smiled at Heyana. "I take it that Kenren is somewhat, ahem, 'preoccupied' at the moment?"  
  
She looked up from Goku's wrestling match, and Tenpou was slightly shocked to see a sad and lonely expression pass across her face, but it was quickly replaced by a grin.  
  
"Yeah, he's drunk and getting laid."  
  
She then smacked her fore head an brought the book she had been reading before, out of nowhere and handed it to Tenpou with a smile. "Thanks for letting me read this. I found what I was looking for."  
  
The title of the book was, 'Of Gods and Heretics.'  
  
Tenpou smiled, "I'm glad that it was of some use."  
  
Goku tried to get a closer look at the book. "What's that about?"  
  
Heyana just gave him her usual smile that held so many secrets untold.  
  
"Let's go get some lunch."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Wondering what she found out? Does Kenren have slightly deeper feelings for the red haired heretic? Will this story ever end!?!? REVIEW TO FIND OUT MORE!!!!!!! 


	5. Morning

Yes, the person-who-has-nothing-to-do is back. R&R please! /./ these mean the start and the end of a dream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenren woke up as the first rays of sunlight hit him, in through the shutters above his door. He groaned out loud. He had a killer headache. Suddenly, he felt something brush his leg. He turned his head sideways and found a woman sleeping, in his bed, naked.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Then he remembered. Heyana had somehow managed to get him a woman the night before, along with a giant flask full of wine.  
  
With another groan, he turned his head away from the woman, and faced his desk. The sunlight shone into the pearl that Heyana had given to him. The dragon's pearl.  
  
He smiled when he saw it. To think that a heretic could do so much, and know so much in a matter of weeks.  
  
Kenren slowly got up and got dressed. He wondered if Heyana was still asleep.  
  
He grinned slowly. Maybe he would go and wake her up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heyana was indeed still fast asleep. Her long blood red hair was untied from her usual ponytail.  
  
Kenren's breath caught in his throat when he saw her face. She looked so peaceful and so, so innocent. It was a much more beautiful face than the more famed goddesses whom he had slept with.  
  
He tentatively reached his hand out and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. She stirred, and he held his breath, afraid that she might wake up and scream at him.  
  
She didn't wake up.  
  
Kenren couldn't help himself. He had to do this one thing while he could.  
  
He knelt down, and leaned his face forward. and kissed her on her lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
/She was in her forest, but she was also running in fear. Something, or someone, was chasing her.  
  
Heyana ran as fast as her legs could go, back to her lake, where she could be safe. After all, she was the heretic of water.  
  
Suddenly, she tripped. She didn't know why, but she fell down.  
  
Fearfully, Heyana looked back. The giant of a dragon came. If she had not been so afraid, she would have admired the beauty of the dragon. It's smooth and flawless golden scales shining and rippling in movement with it's long body. The blue flames that made it's mane. And the sapphire like eyes on it's head.  
  
The dragon seemed to smile at her. It bent it's great head down, and nuzzled her face. For such a large thing, it was surprisingly gentle.  
  
It extended a claw. In it's tight grasp, was a large blue orb.  
  
Heyana looked into the dragon's eyes. It seemed to tell her, 'Take it, for you are my friend.'  
  
Cautiously, Heyana reached her hand out, and grasped the large pearl.  
  
As soon as she did, the dragon flew away, leaving a much more calm Heyana behind./  
  
She felt something soft and warm press her lips, and opened her eyes slowly.  
  
It was Kenren, and he was kissing her.  
  
She knew she ought to be shocked, she knew she ought to angry, but she wasn't. In fact, she was enjoying this very much. So, she closed her eyes, and pretended to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenren leaned back, took one last look at the sleeping girl, and walked off to try and get the sleeping goddess out of his bed.  
  
As he left, Heyana opened her eyes and gave herself a small secretive smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK, I'm sorry that this chapter was short. But bleh. REVIEW PLEASE! 


	6. Tears and love

And once more, I am back and writing utter nonsense as usual. Please R&R.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenren watched as Heyana and Goku had another wrestling match, which Heyana was winning, in front of Konzen's office.  
  
He sighed. Ever since the morning he had kissed her, he couldn't seem to forget how beautiful Heyana looked, and how warm and soft her lips had been.  
  
Tenpou heard his friend sigh, and looked over at the taishou. Either he could guess, or he knew what Kenren was sighing about.  
  
He started thinking about the book he had given to Heyana. It had been a sort of logbook, that told the stories of all gods who had fallen in love with heretics. Their fates, what happened, and so forth. Most of which the gods had either been killed or exiled, and the heretics sealed away.  
  
Another sigh. This time it ended with a loud 'ow!'  
  
Tenpou glanced over, and suppressed a grin.  
  
Heyana and Goku had jumped on Kenren, therefore knocking him over. They were now having a triple wrestling match, one of which Heyana was still winning, even though the two males were ganging up on her.  
  
Suddenly Heyana stopped, and asked, "Ne, Kenichan."  
  
The questioned man looked over to her. "Nani?"  
  
Her face cracked into a sly grin. "How was that lady from the night before?"  
  
Kenren blanched at that. "Are you still going to tease me about that?"  
  
The answer, "Of course."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
Tenpou checked the time. "I think we should go have lunch."  
  
Goku's face perked up at that. "Lunch!? Now!? Let's GO!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was midnight when Kenren returned to his room. He was about to turn the lights out when he heard something. His ears were keener than any normal god's ears, since millions of assassins had been sent after him at night, so he could catch even the sound of a mouse.  
  
This was no mouse. It was a girl. Crying.  
  
"Heyana?"  
  
Kenren walked quietly into her room. The lights were out, but he had a dim lantern with him so he could see her huddled form on the bed.  
  
As he went closer, the sounds of crying grew louder.  
  
Once he'd reached her, he could see that she was asleep. She kept whispering something, but he couldn't quite catch what she was saying. He leaned in closer.  
  
" Riu, why can't gods fall in love with, with kids like me? . Why can't gods and us live together without one being exiled or killed?.Riu! Please don't go!. I don't want to be alone again. I don't want to be unloved."  
  
Kenren gently lifted the girl up, hugging her to his chest. He whispered, "Shh. Don't worry. You'll never be alone again. I promise."  
  
He felt her stiffen against his body. Her head flew up, crimson eyes wide with shock. "Kenichan! Wha, what are you doing in here?!"  
  
Her tears had not stopped. He wiped them away with his hand. "I heard you crying," he answered her softly. "And I came to check on you. You were having a nightmare."  
  
"Who was Riu?"  
  
She looked down and hesitated a bit. Then answered, "Riu, was my friend. The dragon who gave me the pearl."  
  
"He left, and never came back."  
  
She started sobbing again, so Kenren pulled her closer to him. How he wished he could kiss her. At the rate she was going, he felt that the only way he could cheer himself and her up, was a good long kiss.  
  
Heyana started talking again. "No one loved me."  
  
Now Kenren had never heard something as absurd as that. How could no one love her? She was everything a man could want!  
  
He placed a hand under her chin, and slowly lifted her head up.  
  
Damn she was beautiful, even when she was crying.  
  
"Ken.i.chan," she started, in shock.  
  
He stopped her from saying anything more and leaned in, giving her a gentle, yet passionate kiss.  
  
Her mouth opened in shock, allowing his tongue to slip in. Slowly, the kiss became more and more passionate, and they fell back in her bed.  
  
Slowly he broke away. "I love you, unlike all those idiots who didn't."  
  
He turned away, planning on returning to his room, when he felt a hand tug on his shirt.  
  
He turned to see Heyana's face, still tear streaked, but oddly afraid. "Can, can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked softly. "I'm scared."  
  
Kenren smiled at her warmly. He turned around and lifted her up, cradling her against his chest. She was so light and so warm.  
  
He carried her into his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
0_o I wonder what'll happen to the two! To get the next chapter, REVIEW! 


	7. Paranriu

Once again I thank you people for writing me those reviews! Now on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oi. Heyana wake up."  
  
Heyana groggily blinked her eyes as she looked up at Kenren. "Is it morning already?"  
  
He flashed a grin. "Course it is." He leaned over and kissed her. "You just slept too well."  
  
Her only reply, which made the Taishou fall over, was," Okay, as long as you didn't get into my dress, I'm fine."  
  
He blushed. "I-I didn't so don't worry."  
  
She smiled up at him. So innocent. "I know you wouldn't."  
  
She sat up in the bed and asked, "Is there anyone outside?"  
  
Kenren poked his head out. "Nope."  
  
"Good."  
  
Heyana quickly ran out and into her room. She emerged a short while later, dressed in her usual style.  
  
"So what's for breakfast?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Konzen and Tenpou looked over to where Heyana and Goku were wrestling.  
  
Suddenly Konzen asked Kenren, "Does she know how to use any other weapon?"  
  
Kenren thought about his. "No."  
  
Tenpou continued to gaze at Heyana as he commented, "You should teach her how to use something other than her body to fight. After all, some enemies tend to be hard to kill without a blade or a bullet. "  
  
Kenren mused over this and winked at his friend. "You just gave me an idea as to how I'm gonna use my time to do something interesting." He called to the heretics, "Oi! You two! Get your useless asses over here!"  
  
His call was greeted with a blast of blue colored chi heading straight towards the men. "What the hell!?" was all Konzen could yell before he and the other two had to jump clear from the blast.  
  
Heyana ran over to them, just as the table blew up. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"  
  
Kenren grinned at her. "I guess you do know how to fight with something other than your own two hands and feet."  
  
Tenpou was still recovering. Normal heretics weren't supposed to be able to use their chi in such a brutal and dangerous way.  
  
Konzen just hit her over the head. "BAKA!"  
  
"OW!" the red head yelled. "I said I was sorry!"  
  
She looked over to Kenren. "So what did ya want?"  
  
"I was thinking that maybe you could choose a weapon to learn how to use." Kenren said casually.  
  
Heyana tilted her head and looked at him so quizzically, so cute, that it made him want to hug her and kiss her right at that moment.  
  
"Weapon?"  
  
She looked over at Tenpou and Konzen who were trying to fix up the table she had just blasted.  
  
Kenren saw her eyes go dark.  
  
"Aren't I a weapon?" she asked quietly.  
  
Tenpou came over and gave her a cheerful smile. "Of course not! You're a living breathing person, who needs to learn a bit of self control over her powers."  
  
She cheered up visibly. Wide and eager red eyes turned to face Kenren. "Where're the weapons?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The long room was filled with all types of blades, guns and staffs. Heyana was having a look through most of them.  
  
Kenren was bemused. She had never been near anything like a sword or an axe, but she somehow knew which was what. Suddenly she pulled a blade out from the shelf.  
  
"I like this one."  
  
It was a long crescent shaped blade, made out of some blue colored metal. It was about as long as her leg, and it had two handles on the inside curve, one at each end. Suddenly, the blade split in to two, becoming close combat devices, one for each hand.  
  
He beckoned with his hands. She handed him one of them, and it was surprisingly light. One closer inspection, he could see that there was a type of clip on the flat end of the crescent, where the two pieces were joined. The shape of the blade showed that it could be used as a lethal boomerang.  
  
Oddly enough, there were no others like it.  
  
Unruffled, Kenren walked outside, Heyana following him. "Let's see if you can use it."  
  
Ten minutes later, Kenren was in shock. Not only could she use it well, but hell, she could make the bloody thing cut corners as she made it fly!  
  
"Are you sure you've never used that thing before?" he asked.  
  
She looked up at him, her grin growing wider by the minute. "I've never even seen one of these things before in my life!" she answered, rubbing a small smudge off the blade. "It's just so damn easy to use."  
  
Kenren smiled at her and shock his head. "Whutever. You're a natural."  
  
Then he turned thoughtful. "I've never seen that thing in the armory before though. Heck, the weapon smith probably decided to be creative for once."  
  
Heyana just shrugged. "Can I call it a paranriu? It's in some old language, and it means blue dragon."  
  
Kenren shrugged. "Sure." He then grinned. "How about we go and get some lunch? Maybe Tenpou will know what you paranriu is."  
  
"Hai, hai!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him off for lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(faints and hits head on table) R&R please. 


	8. Of Drunken Gods and War

I thank all of you for reviewing the last chp! Yosha! Here's the next chapter! R&R please!  
  
"Ne. Konzen."  
  
The blond god looked up at Tenpou, who had a worried frown on his face. He followed his gaze to see Heyana and Goku arguing with Kenren.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Do you think the other gods will allow Goku and Heyana to stay with us? I mean, they would probably want the two in the Western army."  
  
Konzen looked up at the ceiling, finally understanding why Tenpou was so worried that afternoon. "I doubt that they could defy my overly stuffed up aunt."  
  
Tenpou turned his gaze to Konzen. "What if it's in the law that she wrote with her own hands?"  
  
At that Konzen immediately sat up straight. "Which law?" he asked tensely.  
  
Tenpou's eyes looked even more worried as he replied, "The one that states 'any heretic brought in to heaven must serve 2 years in the army, as a sign of thanks to the gods who took it in." He stopped for a while, swallowing before he went on. "The penalty for defying that law is if a god in possession of the heretic refuses to send it to the army, he will be executed. And if the heretic defies this law.. it will be sealed away, until it is seen fit to be freed."  
  
A chill silence fell over the two, then Tenpou started talking again. "I don't think you or Kenren will allow Goku and Heyana to be used for bloody measures, and I myself would rather die than allow the two to be tainted so horribly."  
  
Heyana eased herself away from Kenren and Goku who were in the middle of a wrestling match. She walked over to Konzen and Tenpou, a smile on her face as usual.  
  
"I don't mind if I'm sent to the army, but I'll kill anyone who tries to send Goku there."  
  
The two gods were shocked. They hadn't known that her hearing was that good.  
  
Her crimson eyes suddenly flashed. She looked up at the two. "But I don't think they'll bug us anytime soon. After all, it's been a whole year since I came here. If they wanted me in the army, they would have come for me ages ago."  
  
Konzen just shrugged his shoulders and retorted to her, "Don't be too surprised if they come here for you, 'cause these guys are slack."  
  
She looked up at him. "I won't."  
  
"OIIIII!!! Konzen! I'm hungry!!!"  
  
A muscle twitched on Konzen's head. "Urusai! Bakasaru!" he yelled, hitting Goku over the head.  
  
Tenpou sweatdropped. "I see everyone's happy."  
  
Kenren waltzed over. He had a big grin on his face. "How about we have a competition?"  
  
The other four looked at him warily. They did not trust him and his 'competitions.'  
  
Heyana spoke up, "Nani?"  
  
Kenren's grin grew wider. "I was thinking, that we have a drinking competition. Beer."  
  
Tenpou mulled over this, "Goku shouldn't drink, and the last time we got so drunk we ended up under probation because you happened to try and seduce the Goddess of Mercy."  
  
Kenren thought about that, blushing a bit at the memory. "Is that why she hates me so much?"  
  
Heyana cackled evilly at him. "Kenichan, I thought you only went for good- looking women."  
  
"URUSAI!"  
  
She dodged his arm, still grinning mischievously. "So why don't we have this drinking contest? Umm, what does the winner get?"  
  
Konzen held up a sheet of paper, and answered, "Everyone put something down on this, and if the prize is reasonable, we'll let you have it if you win."  
  
A short while later he looked over the list. It was as follows: Kenren- Heyana to belly dance (in a skin tight and extremely revealing outfit) in front of all of them Heyana- Kenren to go through the rest of the week without getting laid Goku- Full course all-you-can-eat buffet Tenpou- Kenren to dance 'suggestively and sexually' in front of Kanzeon Konzen- Everyone to stay out of my office for a day  
  
"Okay, who's getting the beer?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Half an hour later, the five friends were seated in Konzen's office, ten crates of beer next to them. Over forty more were in Konzen's bedroom.  
  
They started drinking. Two crates gone, and Goku started getting a bit tipsy. One more crate, and Goku fell down snoring.  
  
Half an hour later, at least twenty more crates had been emptied. Konzen, Kenren and Tenpou were getting red in the face, but Kenren was starting to sing as he drank. Heyana had not even begun to blush.  
  
Two hours later, Konzen slumped off his chair, sleeping like a baby. Tenpou had started wavering around a bit, and Kenren was still singing. They had downed almost a hundred crates by then.  
  
Three hours later, Kenren slid off the table, having downed over a hundred bottles of beer. Heyana had gained a slight blush, but it looked more like the heat of the room caused it. Tenpou was struggling to keep awake.  
  
Ten minutes later, Tenpou shrugged, and slumped down in his chair, snoring gently. Heyana smiled, not at all drunk.  
  
"I guess I win."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Kenren opened his eyes with a groan, and he had a splitting headache. He looked around and saw that Konzen, Goku and Tenpou all had a blanket around their shoulders, as he did. Heyana, was nowhere in sight.  
  
He groaned again. Then he heard footsteps. He tilted his head around, and saw Heyana walking in to the office, looking as fresh as a child who had never let a single drop of beer pass through her lips.  
  
She noticed him moving, and smiled. She walked over softly and leaned down and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Ohayo, Kenichan."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist, despite his headache, and dragged her down on top of him. "Why are you so bright and cheery?"  
  
She saw him wince, and handed him a pill and a glass of water. "Probably 'cause I won, and now you can't get laid by anyone for the rest of the week."  
  
"Damn."  
  
Heyana looked up and saw that the others looked as if they wouldn't wake up until the afternoon at least, so she picked Goku up, deposited him in his bed, did the same to Konzen, and like wise for Tenpou.  
  
When Heyana got back, Kenren had managed to clean up the empty beer crates. He looked up as he heard her coming, and gave her a mock glare. "Why did you forbid me from screwing some goddesses who have no reputation, for a whole week?"  
  
She flashed him a grin. "Because I knew the first thing you would want to do after getting a hangover, would be to get laid. And also." she looked down at her feet. A slight blush crept up to her cheeks. "Also because I get a bit jealous when I see some whore leaving your room."  
  
Immediately she was seized by two strong arms in a fierce hug.  
  
"Aww, isn't that sweet?" the taishou whispered as he gave a passionate kiss. "There's a girl here who actually loves me."  
  
She smiled at him as he let her go. "Of course I do. Any way, I'm going to go and get some breakfast and some painkillers, since the other three are probably also going to have hangovers."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK. I was almost tempted to let Tenpou win so that Kenren could get into trouble, but, I reckon that would be too mean to Kenichan. So bleh. Review please! 


	9. Time to Go

Yet again, I thank you people who sent me the reviews. I know that it would have been funny to see Kenren get in to that much trouble, but I'm too nice. (hehe) But don't worry, I'll try and get him into some type of trouble. ^_^ I promise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been a week after that fateful, drunken day, when a messenger from the Goddess of Mercy came.  
  
"All five of you are to come to the hall of the Goddess immediately," was all the messenger said.  
  
The friends looked at each other. Tenpou looked worried, Konzen looked normal, Kenren just started smoking, Goku looked confused, and Heyana just shrugged.  
  
Kenren turned to the messenger. "Inform that stuck up bitch that we'll be with her in a moment."  
  
The messenger spluttered at the name given to the almighty Goddess.  
  
Konzen turned to him and muttered, "Why don't you run along before you end up in a trash heap some where."  
  
As soon as the messenger left, Heyana looked to the others. "If this is what I think it is, then make sure that no one can get anywhere near Goku, okay?"  
  
The three gods nodded, but Goku still looked confused.  
  
"Why? What's gonna happen?" he asked.  
  
Heyana merely smiled and ruffled his hair.  
  
They all turned grim as they marched towards the hall of the Goddess of Mercy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Goddess looked up from inspecting her nails to the five people gathered infront of her.  
  
Tenpou bowed, and Goku copied him. Konzen just gave his aunt an icy stare. Kenren lit up a cigarette and looked up at the ceiling. Heyana glared at the woman, her gaze dripping with poison and malice.  
  
Kanzeon spoke up. "I suppose you can guess why I sent for you."  
  
Everyone turned grim, except for Goku who just tilted his head and looked confused.  
  
The Goddess continued, "The two heretics need to serve the army for two years. The other army generals have demanded that those two be used to fight against Gyumao-"  
  
"You can take me, but not Goku."  
  
They all turned to stare at the girl, her crimson eyes blazing.  
  
"I know how to fight, and I'm not scared to, but Goku is innocent. He doesn't know the reason to kill." She then whispered, "I'm still figuring out why as well."  
  
Kanzeon looked down at the red haired heretic. "If you wish for Goku to remain free, you're going to have to serve the army for four years."  
  
The men suddenly became furious.  
  
Kenren yelled at the Goddess, "Make her serve your fucking army for four years!? You've gotta be outta your mind! She'll get killed!"  
  
Kanzeon's lips quirked up in a smile at that. "Don't worry my dear Taishou. She'll be under your command."  
  
Konzen snorted. "Then the other generals will complain that she didn't do anything useful. They'll think that Kenren just had her there to screw around with."  
  
Kenren and Heyana glared at the blonde god.  
  
Heyana spoke through gritted teeth, "I would not allow him to keep me inside a tent just to be a sex toy. Even if he tried to keep me away from the main fight, I would probably end up fighting up front with the foot soldiers."  
  
Kanzeon stood up from her seat. "Very well. Taishou, you may choose to be in charge of Heyana for the four years she must serve in the army, or you may choose to turn her over to one of the other generals."  
  
Kenren lit up another cigarette and winked at the Goddess. "How could I resist? I'll be in charge of the little red haired heretic."  
  
The Goddess looked sad for a second, but the look went as quickly as it had come as she spoke, "Then it is settled. Heyana and Kenren will go to the Western army tomorrow, and will not return for four years, unless death cuts the contract."  
  
Heyana growled at the Goddess. "Fine, so long as no one dares to touch Goku while I'm gone." Her crimson eyes seemed to have an ability to place the almighty Goddess of Mercy under a trance.  
  
The elder woman broke the stare. "So be it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later on at Heyana's room, Goku asked her, "What's an army? Why do you need to go there for four years?"  
  
Heyana looked up from polishing paranriu, and smiled at the younger heretic. "An army is something that a lot, and I mean a lot, of people join to fight for one leader or their home, country, that stuff. And I have to go for four years because I don't want them to take you away from Konzen for two years."  
  
Goku looked to be on the verge of tears. "Why would they want to take me away from Konzen, for two years?"  
  
Heyana reached over and hugged him as she replied, "It's in the law. All heretics brought into heaven have to serve the army for two years, so that would mean you having to part with Konzen for that time period."  
  
Goku looked up at her with his tear filled eyes. "Will you be back soon?"  
  
She smiled and hugged him tighter. "Before you know it, I'll be back here and wrestling with you for food like always."  
  
Kenren moved from the crack by the doorway. He himself had allowed a few tears to trickle down his face.  
  
"Like always, huh?"  
  
He heard her whisper.  
  
"I promise."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK, a bit depressing I realize, but I'll try to lighten it up, and no, Kenren and Heyana will not die in war. That's a spoiler for the next chapter, but whatever. I have other plans for them. ( -_-;) 


	10. Thoughts of War and Home

Heyana stared at the blood that smeared her hands, and paranriu. It had come from the first wave of attackers.  
  
Kenren found her standing in the middle of the battlefield. He came up quietly, but he knew that she already could tell that it was him.  
  
He whispered, "Now you know what it is to kill."  
  
She turned to him, a smile on her face. "I knew what it was to kill ages ago." She looked down at the blood on her hands. "But I didn't know that gods could bleed as well."  
  
The Taishou saw tears trickling down her cheeks. He caught her in a fierce embrace.  
  
She whispered to him, "This is why I didn't want Goku to come." She scanned the blood strewn field with her equally red eyes. "I didn't want him to kill already."  
  
Heyana looked up to Kenren's face. "I've been killing these morons for two years now. I honestly don't know why it's bugging me today."  
  
She freed herself from Kenren's grip and walked over to one body lying on the ground. The body could not have been but around sixteen years old.  
  
Kenren heard Heyana whisper, "Maybe it's because some of these morons are younger than I am."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ne, Konzen?"  
  
The blonde god looked up from his paper work. For once, Goku sounded serious.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
The young heretic looked up at him with large golden eyes. "Do you think Heyana will be able to come back next year?"  
  
Konzen snorted. "Of course. Those morons in the Eastern army can't win against her." He looked at the wall behind Goku. "She just won't die."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heyana watched the one living enemy slowly slink off the battlefield. She decided to follow.  
  
He made his way into a gorge where no one was supposed to be. However it was teeming with reinforcements from the Eastern army.  
  
Heyana took out the crystal that all the soldiers had been given. It was a communication device that allowed her to report to the generals.  
  
"I have found an enemy camp sir. Some reinforcements may be required."  
  
The taishou replied, "We'll send some over right away, until then, make sure that the enemy does not move."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Almost as soon as she had received her orders, the enemy started to move out.  
  
"Shit." Heyana swore to herself.  
  
She reached into her pocket and found the bottle of liquid explosives that she had been tampering with the night before. They would be perfect.  
  
She quickly pulled out four bottles and threw them up in the air above the camp. Just before they reached the ground, she sent her blue flames after them. Before the flames touched the bottles, she ducked behind a giant boulder and produced an energy shield.  
  
The bottles exploded, but that was not all. Upon the explosion of the bottles, the liquid spread out over the ground, and as soon as the fire touched them, there was a loud sound of explosion.  
  
Afterwards, there was a huge crater where the camp had been.  
  
Heyana hugged herself and cried. She didn't want to do this, anymore. Maybe if Kenren was with her she could have stayed a bit cheerful, but he was back at the Western army's camp, so she was alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tenpou walked in to Konzen's office the next day. His expression was cheerful. "The Western army has decided to allow Heyana and Kenren to return next month."  
  
Goku jumped up. "Hontou?!"  
  
Tenpou smiled. "Apparently she did the work of over a hundred men in one day so as a reward, they're cutting her time in the army short."  
  
Konzen glanced over to Goku. "See I told you. She won't die."  
  
Goku grinned. "I knew she wouldn't!" His stomach gave a loud growl. He scratched his head and grinned up at the older men. "Ehehehe. Could we go get some lunch?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenren suppressed his joy and walked calmly over to Heyana's tent. Once he stepped inside however, he grabbed Heyana and hugged her tight.  
  
Heyana was surprised. "Kenichan, what's going on?"  
  
He laughed as he answered, "We're goin' home by the end of this month! You did so well yesterday, that the other generals decided that this would be your reward!"  
  
Heyana was stunned. "But, all I did was to just bomb that one small place."  
  
"So what!? We get to go home and stay with the saru, Konzen and Tenpou!"  
  
She still looked doubtful. "What if they take Goku?"  
  
Kenren turned serious. "They won't."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A month passed and Goku waited outside Konzen's office. He had started to dose off when a shadow fell over him. He looked up and saw twinkling wine colored eyes. He jumped up with a yell, "Konzen! Heyana and Kenichan are back!"  
  
Heyana grabbed him in a fierce bear hug. "Didya miss me?"  
  
"Of course I did!" he yelled.  
  
Kenren walked up and ruffled Goku's hair. "Hey saru, still as loud as usual, neh?"  
  
Konzen and Tenpou walked outside. Tenpou smiled at the two redheads.  
  
"So I take it you're back?"  
  
Heyana, for the first time ever, ran up to both him and Konzen, and gave them both a fierce hug.  
  
Konzen hit her across the head. "Baka! The army's supposed to toughen you up! Not make you all weepy and sentimental!"  
  
She smiled at him while she nursed her head. "I know, I know."  
  
Goku glanced around at the others. "Ne, ne! Can we eat?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slightly short, I know, but I didn't want the five friends to be split apart for so long. ~_^; It's in my nature! Review pleez! 


	11. Forbidden Drugs and Embarrassing Memorie...

Reviews were very much appreciated. I'll be finishing this story soon to work on a sequel. Does anyone know how Kenren, Tenpou and Konzen died? And what the great crime that Goku committed was? Please tell me! I need that information! Here be the next chap!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oi, Heyana."  
  
The girl opened one sleepy red eye. It focused on Kenren.  
  
Seeing that she was awake, he grinned, and leaned forward and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Konzen told me to bring you over to his office," he told her when he broke the kiss. "He needs information on that explosive stuff you made."  
  
She winced. She had desperately wanted to forget about the two and a half years in the army.  
  
"Fine, fine," she muttered, sitting up. "Could you turn around so I can get dressed?"  
  
A slow blush crept to the man's cheeks. He turned around and faced the door. Behind him he could hear Heyana buckling her dress on. He also heard the slide of cloth against her skin as she pulled her short, tight black pants on. His face grew redder as he imagined her shapely tanned legs, arms, stomach.  
  
"Could you stop that?!" came an indignant yell from behind him, startling him out of his daydreams.  
  
"Stop what?" he asked.  
  
"Imagining my naked body."  
  
He staggered at that. How the hell did she know?  
  
"I could tell because you were getting an, ahem, erection," came the answer to his question.  
  
Without knowing it, Kenren looked down to see his erect member. (yes I realize that something sick has been tampering with my head. ^_^; gomen.)  
  
Heyana came up behind him, and hugged the taishou tight.  
  
"Don't worry," she said to him. "I still love you. Even though you are a pervert."  
  
"Hey, that's not very nice!" he mock glared at her.  
  
She laughed and gave him a kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the two redheads entered Konzen's office, they were attacked by Goku.  
  
Konzen yelled, "BAKASARU! I need to talk with those two! Now get off!"  
  
Goku slowly crawled off Heyana and let go of Kenren's shirt.  
  
Heyana walked over to Konzen's desk. "So, what didya want to talk about?"  
  
He looked up at her. "What did you use to make those explosives?"  
  
She looked at the ceiling as she thought of the answer. "Some nitro, and that green liquid that I found in a small valley close to our escarpment, and also some alcohol."  
  
Konzen did not know what the so called 'green liquid' was, but the other two substances were rather simple, and not that explosive, except for the nitro.  
  
Tenpou, who had been standing beside Konzen's desk, looked rather thoughtful. "Heyana, could you show us where you found this green liquid?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "Sure."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They found themselves in a small, secluded valley. Heyana quickly trotted over to a cave next to a thin river.  
  
"This way!" she yelled to the others.  
  
Once they were all about a meter away from the cave, they could see a bubbling spring inside. The water had an acidic green color to it, and it was thicker than water.  
  
Heyana took the small clay bowl that Tenpou had given her earlier, and knelt by the spring. Tentatively, she dipped the bowl into the green spring and gathered some of the liquid. She made sure that none of it touched her skin.  
  
She slowly walked out to the others. She held the bowl out to Tenpou and Konzen. The two men leaned into take a closer look.  
  
Tenpou wrinkled his nose slightly. "I know this smell." His eyes widened as he remembered what it was. "This, this is Choroshi!"  
  
The two heretics turned to stare at Tenpou.  
  
Goku asked, "Tenichan, what's a Chor-whatsitsname?"  
  
Konzen's expression was slightly disturbed as he answered, "It's a highly dangerous drug that's banned from being used anywhere."  
  
Heyana looked at him questionably. "Why?"  
  
Kenren's expression was grim as he replied, "Because it's really explosive, and it's a dangerous poison."  
  
Tenpou continued, "If Choroshi is administered to a person, even a little bit, as much as a drop, it can be fatal."  
  
Konzen went on from there. "It first makes the victim catch a high fever, and affects anyone closer than fifty miles. It creates a disease. Then the victim starts losing his or her mind, until all they can do is just eat and sleep. After that, and that's about two weeks, the victim finally dies, and the disease contaminates the area for about a hundred years."  
  
Heyana whistled. "That's real strong!"  
  
Kenren's eyes were deep in thought as he said, "The penalty for using Choroshi in any way is death, or torture. Death if it was used as poison, and torture if it was used as an explosive."  
  
Tenpou gazed at the green liquid. "If anyone tries to defend the user of Choroshi, they are killed."  
  
Konzen took in a sharp breath, as he whirled around to face Heyana. "Does anyone know that you used this?"  
  
She looked mystified. "No one except for you guys. Why?"  
  
Konzen's expression was dark as he answered, "Because if anyone found out, then you would be tortured in some way. and Kenren would probably try to defend you, so he would be killed."  
  
A chill silence filled the valley.  
  
Heyana slowly whispered, "They'll ask questions about how I made that, that bomb."  
  
Kenren gazed at the clear blue sky. "I know."  
  
Tenpou looked up and smiled. "How about we tell them that Heyana used Nitro, alcohol and Meina?"  
  
Once again the two heretics looked confused, but the other two men started blushing slightly.  
  
Goku asked, "What's a Meina?"  
  
Kenren's face was redder than his hair as he answered, "Meina's, a, a highly explosive drug."  
  
Heyana's eyes grew sly as she questioned, "If it's just a drug, why are you so embarrassed?"  
  
Konzen answered, trying to suppress his blush. "Because, it's used to, to make women."  
  
He seemed to have lost his voice.  
  
Tenpou continued for him, not blushing at all, and still smiling. "Meina intensifies or stimulates sexual desire, but it only works on women."  
  
Goku still didn't understand, but Heyana was gaping at Tenpou. Goku looked from Heyana to Tenpou, and vice versa.  
  
"So what does that mean?"  
  
Heyana gained her composure as she replied, rolling her eyes. "It means that it's something that makes a someone really, really horny!"  
  
Goku still didn't get it, but Heyana didn't care. She turned back to the three gods. "Why is there such a thing!?" she yelled.  
  
Kenren was still blushing as he answered, "So, so it's easier for pathetic men to get laid with women."  
  
The girl's crimson eyes narrowed. "So if I did say that I had used Meina in that explosive, then they'd ask where I got it from in the middle of war," her eyes began to take on a wicked gleam. "So then they'd think I got it from a friend, a man who really likes women."  
  
Kenren's face blanched at that. He turned angrily to Tenpou. "Isn't there anything else that is that explosive?!"  
  
Tenpou smiled. "No, unfortunately."  
  
Konzen had stopped blushing. He shrugged and looked at the blue sky. "Which is better, sullying your reputation, or getting killed?"  
  
Kenren glared at the blonde. Then he gave up. "Fine, I'll go along with the story." Then he whirled around to Tenpou, a sly grin coming on to his face. "But, I'll tell them that my supply comes from you, oh exalted Marshal."  
  
It was Tenpou's turn to blanch. Before he could say anything however, Heyana piped up.  
  
"If that rumor spreads, then no one could accuse you and Kenren of sleeping together."  
  
Tenpou turned to her, his eyes wide. "When did you hear those rumors?"  
  
She scratched her head as she replied, "Um, when I was hiding from Kanzeon, when she wanted to kill me for, um, uh, ehehe. ripping her dress off in public."  
  
Kenren yelled, "You did what?!"  
  
Heyana started blushing a little. "Umm, it was when you left me in Kanzeon's hall while you went and got your files for the other generals to look at, umm, uh, I tried to get away, and then, ehehe. I stepped on her dress when she started to walk, and it, it ripped open."  
  
The others stared at her. Tenpou looked thoughtful. "So that's why she was running around the palace in a tapestry."  
  
Kenren roared with laughter as he thumped Heyana on the back. "Great job, kid!"  
  
Heyana glared up at him. "I am not a kid."  
  
Tenpou looked up at the sky, and realized it was sunset, so he called out to the others, "I think we better head back now, or Li Touten will get suspicious."  
  
The others agreed, and they left for their home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
o.O What's gonna happen?! Will they get busted? Will Heyana be tortured or killed? Will this madness ever end?!?! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	12. Rumours

Once again I thank you people who gave me some reviews. I'm goin' to end this story pretty soon, to work on it's sequel. So now. on with the tale!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been a week since Heyana had handed in the properties of the bomb, and Kenren was already getting stressed out.  
  
Just as he rounded the corner, he heard a couple of men whispering to one another.  
  
"Hey, did you hear? Kenren used Meina to have sex!"  
  
A muscle started twitching in Kenren's head.  
  
Another voice answered, "Yeah, how sad is that? And you know what's worse? Tenpou's the one who supplied him with the Meina!"  
  
The first voice started speaking again. "I know! Do you know what that means? It means that the two aren't gay, they probably use Meina for themselves so that they can get laid!"  
  
Kenren had heard enough. He rounded the corner, and came face to face with two palace servants. The two jumped at the sight of the tall man.  
  
He dismissed them with a flick of his hand and made his way to Konzen's office.  
  
As soon as he got in, he burst out, "I CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIT ANYMORE!!!"  
  
His four friends looked up in shock. Heyana spoke up, "Can't take what shit, Kenichan?"  
  
A murderous look in his eyes, Kenren muttered tersely, "All that gossip of me being an overly horny god who is such a loser that I have to use Meina!"  
  
Heyana backed away from him slowly. "Don't worry, umm, ehe, it'll die down soon."  
  
Konzen looked uninterested. "If it bothers you so much, then kill the people who keep talking. You and Heyana are the only people in Heaven who can."  
  
Kenren whirled around to face the blonde. "You know that I can't! That fluffed up bitch you call aunt makes sure that I get punished if I do!"  
  
Tenpou looked slightly shocked. "You mean you have killed people in Heaven before?"  
  
Heyana started chuckling evilly. "Of course he has. Why do you think that gate keeper of the Rebirth Gate complains to Kanzeon so much for?"  
  
Kenren glared at her warningly. "You, shut up."  
  
Goku tugged at Kenren's sleeve. "What's a Rebirth Gate? Can you eat it?" he asked.  
  
Heyana answered for him. "The Rebirth Gate is where gods go after they die, to be reborn as mortals. Usually they wont be able to be reborn until they've gone through some sort of torture for some period of time."  
  
Goku stared up at her. "I didn't know gods could die."  
  
Heyana's face darkened, and her voice was bitter as she replied, "Remember when we had that picnic by the lake? I told you that was made to remind gods that they aren't the most powerful things in the universe." She whispered, "I'm supposed to choose which god has a right to live, and which god should die."  
  
Everyone was quiet for a moment, then Heyana looked up and smiled. "But I can't choose all the time."  
  
Kenren grinned, and grabbed her around the waist, picking her off the ground. "How about we go and cook a little water heretic for lunch?" he yelled. "Maybe she'll taste like fish!"  
  
Heyana laughed and started punching him in the stomach. "Let go of me, you Meina using, overly horny Taishou!"  
  
Goku snickered and jumped on to Kenren's head, yelling, "Kenichan uses Meina! Kenichan uses Meina!"  
  
Tenpou started smiling, and walked over to the three. "I think we should go and get some lunch now, ne?"  
  
Konzen sighed. It looked as though he'd have to stay up that night to finish his paper work.  
  
Heyana managed to free herself from Kenren and ran up to Konzen. "Ne, Konzen, I'll help you with your paper work later."  
  
He quirked one golden eyebrow up. "You? You don't know how to do this stuff."  
  
The expression on her face turned smug. "Who do you think did all that work when you were busy having a hangover? You know, after that drinking competition we had."  
  
A slight blush crept to everyone else's face, as they each remembered the night they had taken up Kenren's challenge.  
  
Konzen sighed. "Fine, fine."  
  
Before they headed out however, Heyana spoke up, her face as red as her hair. "Umm, Konzen, I uhh thought you should know, umm, when you did get drunk, uhh, ehehe, the next day you didn't fully recover. You were still, pretty stoned outta your mind and, ahem, you, you tried to, to."  
  
Tenpou's eyes widened as he remembered. "He tried to." and he blushed and stopped in mid sentence.  
  
Konzen looked from Heyana to Tenpou, and vice versa, clearly getting impatient. "What the hell did I do!?"  
  
Heyana cleared her throat and answered, "You, you tried to ravish Goku, while, while he was still asleep."  
  
Goku looked up at the mention of his name. He tugged on Kenren's sleeve. "Ne, what does 'ravish' mean?"  
  
Kenren blushed. "You don't need to know Goku. It's just something that males and females tend to do."  
  
Konzen was gaping at Heyana and Tenpou. "I did what?!"  
  
Tenpou cleared his throat. "Correction, you tried. And no, you didn't succeed because Heyana and I managed to stop you and give you some sleeping pills."  
  
Konzen regained his composure. "As long as nothing happened, I'm okay with that."  
  
Heyana smiled. "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't been there at the time."  
  
Kenren shuddered. "Thank the weirdo who created us for not letting that happen."  
  
With that, they all headed out for lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes, I do realize that this was a slightly pointless fic, so kill me! Review to let me know how much this sucked! 


	13. Caught Too Soon

Here goes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heyana had been idly flicking through some of Tenpou's books in the library, when Kenren burst through the door.  
  
For the first time ever, he looked panicked.  
  
"Heyana!" he yelled as soon as he saw her. "Li Touten found the Choroshi!"  
  
Her face froze momentarily. "How?"  
  
Kenren started the explanation as he paced the library.  
  
"Apparently, he got a little curious about our little visit to the valley next to the army, so he decided to check it out himself. He saw the Choroshi, and he guessed that you must have used it before."  
  
Kenren swallowed. "He, he found a scrap of your dress in the thorns of the bush next to the spring."  
  
Heyana's face was grave. "How am I gonna get outta this one?"  
  
Tenpou walked into the library, his face grim. When he spotted the other two, and their expressions he sighed. "So I guess you heard the news?"  
  
Kenren answered, "Yup."  
  
Tenpou shook his head. "You know that son of a bitch, he wants us gone." He looked over to Heyana. "Especially you."  
  
Just then, Goku ran into the library and started gasping out his piece of news. "Heyana! Run! The, the guards are comin' here to take you away!"  
  
The other three looked shocked, but Heyana got herself under control again. "Well, looks like I gotta go."  
  
Kenren glanced at her, clearly confused. "Whaddya mean 'go?'"  
  
She grinned at him. "I feel like a game of hid and seek. How about you guys?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where the hell is she!?"  
  
Li Touten's snarls of anger didn't shake Konzen at all. In fact, the blonde god looked rather bored.  
  
Konzen stared the furious man in the eye. "I told you, I don't know where she is."  
  
Goku walked in, eating a banana that Tenpou had given him for a snack. "Ne, Konzen. Where's the tiger?"  
  
Konzen looked at him quizzically. "What tiger?"  
  
Goku's face was innocent as he replied, "The one I heard snarling just now. Heyana told me that she was off to try and bring a tiger up to heaven!"  
  
Li Touten smiled evilly. "So, off to get tigers, aye?" He grabbed Goku's shirtfront and growled into the heretic's face, "Where did she go?"  
  
Goku peered up at him as he answered, "In the forest next to the village with the bad beer."  
  
Li Touten's face turned thoughtful as he thought about this. "Bad beer. Hmm, sound's like the village that Kenren hates visiting."  
  
He released Goku, and marched off.  
  
Konzen heard a familiar giggle. He lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Is my office now a hiding place for you?"  
  
Heyana jumped down from the rafters, grinning as she sat up on Konzen's desk. "It was suitable. My room was being searched like Kenren's when I was looking for a place to hide. The library doesn't have any good spots, and besides." She winked at him cheekily. "I have a guard dog here."  
  
Konzen turned back to the papers in his hands. "How do you plan on getting away from that freak? He is a god after all."  
  
Heyana smiled. "I'll just have to keep hiding until the only place to hide is in Togenkyo."  
  
Goku looked puzzled. "Where's Togaikyu?"  
  
Heyana gave a laugh at that. "It's Togenkyo, and it's the place where we were born in, you bakasaru."  
  
Kenren waltzed in. "Ho, so this is where you were hiding. You know, Li Touten's just gone to that village with the bad beer to look for you."  
  
Heyana grinned. "I know. I told Goku to say a few things about where I was hiding, and my amazing plot to bring tigers into heaven."  
  
Kenren shook his head, laughing softly. "How did I guess?"  
  
Tenpou walked in with a rolled up sheet of paper. His eyes were grim. "I think we might have a problem."  
  
He unrolled the sheet, and held it out for the others to see. It read, "THE HERETIC HEYANA IS TO BE ARRESTED FOR USING CHOROSHI. THIS HAS BEEN ORDERED BY TENTEI."  
  
Heyana looked at Tenpou. "Who's Tentei?"  
  
Tenpou sighed. "He's the emperor of gods. You know, the big honcho."  
  
Heyana started to look worried. "If everyone in heaven is looking for me, they'll find me pretty soon."  
  
She sighed. "Maybe it's time I went to Togenkyo."  
  
Kenren turned to her. "You can't do that!"  
  
She looked up at his face and was surprised to see anguish in his eyes. "Well, what can I do? It's either that, or get caught."  
  
Konzen looked thoughtful. "Getting caught in your case doesn't mean that you're going to die. They'll just punish you for using Choroshi as a bomb."  
  
The red eyed heretic blinked at that. "So you're tellin' me to go and let them catch me?"  
  
Konzen nodded. "You just have to tell them that you used it as a bomb to stop the Eastern army from slaughtering us in the middle of the night. And if they ask where you were when they were looking for you, just tell them you were reading in the library."  
  
She nodded her head. "Okay."  
  
She walked out the door, but before she could leave, Kenren walked behind her, closing it with a decisive 'thud.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two walked slowly over to the hall of the Goddess of Mercy. They heard the other three following, but made no effort to turn.  
  
Goku asked Konzen, "Ne, Konzen, where's Heyana going? Why does she look so sad?"  
  
A muscle twitched in the blonde's forehead. He hit the boy across the head and yelled, "Urusai! Bakasaru! Don't you ever listen to what we talk about!?"  
  
Goku clutched his head and replied, "I forgot!"  
  
Then he shut up. They had arrived at the hall of the Goddess.  
  
Heyana pushed the doors open and walked in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ten guards seized her as soon as she stepped inside.  
  
Li Touten appeared, a smug smile on his face.  
  
"Well, well. It looks like we caught the prisoner, my lord."  
  
Heyana made no effort to struggle. If she had, the guards, all ten of them, would have been flung across the room by then.  
  
She did glare at the overly smug Li Touten, who was just an arm's reach away.  
  
He didn't notice, which was probably a bad idea. Since she did kick him across the face a few seconds later.  
  
He stepped back, one hand stemming the blood rushing out of his nose. He glared at the red haired heretic, who was grinning and showing all her teeth.  
  
The guards began punching and kicking her, but she didn't even flinch. In fact, she kept grinning evilly at Li Touten.  
  
Her crimson eyes shifted over to look at the man sitting in the throne behind her enemy. He could only be one man. Tentei.  
  
Kenren and the others burst through the door. Tenpou stared hard at Tentei, and gave him a bow, that seemed to have a subtle twist to it, that made it more, more sarcastic, and slightly angry.  
  
Tentei acknowledged him with a royal looking nod, that made Heyana snicker.  
  
Konzen as usual, didn't bother, Kenren was too busy getting the guards off Heyana, and Goku was just staring around the hall, clearly clueless of what was going on around him.  
  
Tentei's voice boomed out, "What is this ruckus?"  
  
Li Touten turned quickly and bowed to the emperor. "My lord, this is the heretic that used Choroshi, and denied using it."  
  
Tentei nodded again, and this time Heyana, who had been freed from the guards grasp, had to stuff her fist in her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud.  
  
The emperor asked, "Heretic, is this true?"  
  
She stood up straight and answered in a clear voice, "Yes it is my lord, because I used it for war. To bomb the enemy's reinforcements. I lied because I feared to be killed for using Choroshi, and I did not even know what that drug was at the time." She stared him square into the eye. "I did not know that it was a banned chemical."  
  
Tentei looked thoughtful, but Li Touten yelled out, "My lord! Surely that is no excuse for using an illegal drug! She should be punished!"  
  
Tentei turned to the man, and gave him a look that obviously said, 'shut up.' "I know that she deserves a punishment, but is that fair? She did not know about Choroshi at the time, and she saved a great many of our soldier's lives."  
  
Li Touten spluttered in outrage, but Tenpou smoothly cut in, "Then perhaps a punishment is not needed. Heyana did not do any harm to us, in fact, she saved valuable lives."  
  
Li Touten spoke up, "She attacked me sir! And she lied about using the drug!"  
  
Tentei sighed. He knew what had to be done. "I shall decide on a punishment tomorrow. For now, guards. Take her to the prison cells."  
  
The guards bowed to him and walked over to Heyana, and chained her wrists. She didn't react in any way. She just stood there, her crimson eyes never leaving Tentei's, and afterwards, the emperor found that he had felt guilt as soon as she had looked at him.  
  
Goku tried to leap at the guards, but Kenren and Tenpou held him down. Tears were streaming down the child's cheeks.  
  
Heyana gave him one last smile, before the guards took her away.  
  
They both did not know, that they would never be able to see each other again, for many centuries.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yup, you can guess. Next chapter is the last. ( I'm thinking of making a sequel though, so don't worry. REVIEW NOW! -_-; 


	14. Scars of Goodbyes

Yes, I am sorry but this is the final chapter. Don't worry, I'm startin' on a sequel. Well, here goes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heyana looked around the gloom of the cell. It was damp, and dark, and she was alone.  
  
She gritted her teeth. She would bear with this.  
  
Suddenly, she heard marching feet and clanking chains. She backed away into the shadows of her prison, crimson eyes straining in the darkness to see who was coming.  
  
The guards came into view, dragging a prisoner in chains with them. As they passed a torch, Heyana saw the red hair, and the gleaming red eyes.  
  
"Keni.chan," she whispered.  
  
The guards stopped outside her cell, unlocked it, and tossed Kenren in. Heyana rushed forward to prevent him from falling.  
  
He looked at her face, and tried for the ghost of his old, charming smile. "So, I see we meet again."  
  
Tears streamed down the heretic's eyes. She carried him over to the rough seat, and sat him down on it.  
  
She cupped his face with her hands and looked into his eyes.  
  
"What happened."  
  
She did not question him. She commanded him to tell her.  
  
He sighed and began his story.  
  
"After they took you, Goku went wild, you know, his head band dissolved, and tried to kill Li Touten. Luckily Kanzeon was there to give him a new control device, but from what I've heard, Tentei is thinking of some punishment for him. Knowing that old geezer, it'll be bad. Well, when they tried to take Goku, Konzen snapped. He tried to kill most of them and damn, he almost succeeded. Tenpou tried to defend the two of them. Not with force, but with words. You know him. Anyway, they cuffed him as well. Then I snapped and killed a few of them. Then I yelled a few things at Tentei to defend you and the others."  
  
Kenren swallowed. "I think me, Ten, and Konzen are in big trouble now."  
  
Heyana grabbed him in a fierce hug. "You idiots!" she hissed in his ear. "You bloody idiots!"  
  
He grabbed her by the shoulders so that he could see her face. Tears ran down from both eyes, and for once, her eyes held no fire to live. Just sorrow, for ones who would suffer for her.  
  
Kenren winked at her. "For a pretty girl, you know I'd do anything."  
  
At that she smiled, something she had not been able to do for the past 24 hours.  
  
This time, she leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In a different cell, far from the red heads, Konzen was swearing and punching the walls. His cellmate, Tenpou, looked stressed out.  
  
Konzen's fists were bleeding. That only caused him to swear even more.  
  
"I swear, if those mother-fucking good-for-nothing bastards hurt Goku, I'll kill them!"  
  
Tenpou looked at his friend, his eyes sad. "And how do you plan on doing so? An attempt at murder for a god means death, but the case of an heretic."  
  
Konzen had a dangerous glint in his eyes as he turned to face his friend. "What are you talking about."  
  
Tenpou sighed. "If an heretic tries to murder anyone, it's usually sealed away as punishment for a long period of time. Awake or asleep. Awake is the worst, because you have to watch everyday pass by and be unable to do anything."  
  
Konzen asked, "Why not kill them?"  
  
Tenpou answered, "They're too valuable. Sure, they maybe hated by most gods, but they're too useful when it comes to war. You saw Goku without the limiter device. He's a natural killer." He turned thoughtful for a second. "Come to think of it, we've never seen Heyana without her limiter rings, have we?"  
  
Konzen shuddered slightly. "You've seen how strong she is even with them on. Without them," another shudder. "She'd be indestructible."  
  
They heard footsteps coming. All of a sudden, Kanzeon Bosatsu came into view. Her expression was grave. She looked at her nephew, her eyes slightly sad.  
  
"What possessed you to act the way you did?" she asked them. "Even I can't get you out of this mess."  
  
Konzen looked disinterested. He asked her, "Where's Goku?"  
  
Her expression grew graver. "He's been sealed at the ten fingered mountain as punishment to attacking Tentei."  
  
Konzen's eyes grew hard. "For how long?" he asked her quietly.  
  
Her answer, "For 500 years, and even then only when some one comes and frees him."  
  
She looked from Tenpou to Konzen. "Tentei has ordered that you two and Kenren be executed at dawn."  
  
Tenpou stared hard at her. "What of Heyana."  
  
The woman sighed. "She is to be sealed away for 500 years as well, but she will be asleep, and far away from Goku."  
  
A grim silence filled the cell.  
  
The Goddess turned to leave, but before she could her nephew asked, "When will we be reborn."  
  
She glanced back.  
  
"After about 500 years."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night Goku looked up at the star speckled sky. Tears trickled down both cheeks. He hadn't been so alone, for so long. It was painful.  
  
He clenched his fists and cried himself to sleep. It was almost the same way he would for the next 5 centuries.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was dawn. Somehow she could tell. And Heyana was afraid.  
  
She heard guards coming and she woke Kenren up.  
  
"Kenichan, wake up."  
  
He opened one eye, then the next and sat up. He heard the nearing footsteps. His eyes grew dark.  
  
He whispered to the girl, "We don't have much time."  
  
Tears began to trickle down Heyana's cheeks.  
  
He saw the tears and kissed her passionately. Their last kiss.  
  
As soon as they broke the kiss, the guards came, with two sets of shackles.  
  
When the cell door opened, two of the guards went in and grabbed the two prisoners. They were shackled and led out into the sunlight. Having been kept in the dark for so long, the light blinded them.  
  
Heyana felt someone grab her roughly and drag her away from Kenren. She could hear him yell at the guards to leave her alone, and some less kind obscenities.  
  
When her sight finally returned, she could see that they were in a courtyard in front of the palace. Konzen, Tenpou and Kenren were chained on one side of the bare ground. Heyana had been chained to the ground, and it stopped her from moving very far.  
  
That was when she saw Li Touten arrive. A wide smirk was on his face. Heyana heard her blood begin to pound in her ears. She wanted to kill him.  
  
He walked over to her. "Well, well. What do we have here? A disgusting heretic!"  
  
He spat on her.  
  
Then he turned to the other prisoners. His face grew malicious.  
  
He sauntered over to them. "So oh all mighty ones, I see that you aren't so tough after all!"  
  
He kicked Kenren in the stomach.  
  
No one expected the next thing that happened.  
  
A loud metallic sound was heard across the courtyard. They all turned to stare at Heyana. Her rings were breaking, one by one.  
  
In a flash, she was transformed. Her red hair turned a deep aqua blue and freed from it's usual ponytail, it reached the ground, but her eyes seemed to have been made out of blood. Her ears lengthened and pointed at the ends, and her nails grew long and sharp.  
  
She was beauty and terror all in one go. A merciless smile grew on her face.  
  
Everyone was shocked. This was the true form of Rin Taisen, as the Western army had named her during the war.  
  
Her blood red eyes shifted over to Li Touten, who had shock etched all over his face. Her smile widened, and the others could see fangs.  
  
Suddenly, she disappeared. Li Touten looked frantically around for her, but could not see her any where, then a blow with the force of a mountain hit him square in the face.  
  
He saw her face flash with triumph.  
  
She held her hands up above her head, crossing one another. A bright light flashed from her, and then she held paranriu, gleaming and battle ready.  
  
She first started killing a few of the guards, and in the space of a few seconds the yard was strewn with blood. The guards that she didn't cut down, were strangled by her hair, which seemed to have a life of it's own. One of the guards managed to get two luck hits, both on her cheek. The cuts would leave her two scars to last her a life time.  
  
Her face smeared with the blood, she turned to Li Touten. He was still cowering on the ground. All of a sudden, paranriu disappeared.  
  
Heyana pounced on Le Touten and began punching him, hard.  
  
Kenren had seen brutal fights, but this wasn't a fight for Heyana. It was a game, one that no one but she managed to win, and survive. They could hear her gleeful laughter.  
  
Kanzeon appeared with Tentei, and three golden lights erupted from the Goddess of Mercy. The lights wound around Heyana's fingers, and were replaced by three rings, identical to the ones she had had before.  
  
The girl's hair color and length returned to normal, as did all the other changed parts of her body. The blood on her disappeared, but the two scars on her cheek remained.  
  
Then she fainted.  
  
Her friends struggled with their chains as they tried to get to her, but Li Touten pulled out his pistol and shot them.  
  
Their eyes registered their shock as they fell to the ground. With darkness closing around him, Kenren managed to reach out and touch Heyana's hand, and with one last smile for her, he died.  
  
Tears threatened to spill from Kanzeon Bosatsu's eyes, as she stared at her beloved nephew's body, and those of his friends.  
  
She then heard Li Touten reload his gun. He pointed it at Heyana's still body, but Tentei barked out, "Don't you even dare Li Touten!"  
  
Kanzeon walked over to the redhead's unconscious body. With no effort whatsoever, the Goddess picked her up, and cradled her to her chest.  
  
She turned to Tentei.  
  
"I will choose the place for her to be sealed in. And you had better get rid of that rat," she lifted her chin in the direction of Li Touten.  
  
And with a flash of light, the Goddess of Mercy disappeared with Heyana.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heyana was still unconscious as the Goddess appeared in an icy passage. It lead to the exit of the Ice Maze, as the mountain was so called.  
  
Kanzeon gently laid the girl on to the ground. She turned to the opening filled with light and raised her hand.  
  
Instantly the exit was covered by a wall of ice.  
  
The woman turned to the still body of the heretic. She lifted her up, and pressed her body against the newly formed wall.  
  
Light erupted from the ground, and Heyana was frozen behind a thick layer of ice, a guardian of the exit. Her hair had lifted up and off her shoulders as if she had jumped in to deep water.  
  
Kanzeon summoned up some more strength, and created a girl, who looked very much like a jester. The little girl's eyes flew open to reveal clear amber eyes. (* Think Harlequin from Chrono Cross, just replace the red with dark blue.)  
  
She turned to face the Goddess.  
  
The elder woman smiled. "Your name shall be Yuriong, and you will guard this heretic, until a man who looks like this comes." She handed Yuriong a photo.  
  
The jester/guardian took a closer look at the picture.  
  
It showed a well-muscled man with red hair, and wine colored eyes, and something about the man's face marked him to be brash, bold, and a womanizer. At the edge of the picture, there was some writing.  
  
Yuriong squinted her eyes to read the small writing. It read, 'Here's a photo for you, Kenren Taishou.'  
  
Yuriong looked up at Kanzeon and inquired in a sweet melodic voice, "Does the man that has to come have to look exactly like Kenren, from the picture?"  
  
The Goddess smiled. "No, but there will be certain similarities that will set him apart from others."  
  
The woman looked over to Heyana's frozen body. "I made you also to comfort this girl. You have the ability to communicate with her mind, so you shouldn't be lonely, and neither should she."  
  
Yuriong stared at the girl behind the wall of ice. "She's very pretty. What's her name?"  
  
Before she disappeared, Kanzeon answered, "Her name is Heyana, Rin Taisen."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuriong- In Korean means ghost.  
  
lol, I know this was a depressing chapter, so to make it up to you, I'm gonna write a sequel to this story, about what takes place 500 years later. K? ^_^; REVIEW PLEEZ! Oh, and if any of you know how to get a picture on to fanfiction.net, or on hotmail, that'll be really helpful, 'cause then, I can post my picture of Heyana, past and future. So if you know how, email ta me pleez! ^_^ a-h 


End file.
